


Every full moon

by LadyNobody



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: All Character are 18+, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Kissing, Lots of it, M/M, kazemaru is so soft for mitsuru here i swear, light pet play, light teasing, maw play, saliva, werewolf mitsuru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobody/pseuds/LadyNobody
Summary: Mitsuru was trying to speak as he pushed his body up, sitting in front of him with his hair a complete disaster and his eyes reflecting the most basic of needs for any animal.He couldn't help but feel a sting in his own pants at the sight, he could smell the arousal on his cute little werewolf and it made his mouth water."It's ok Mitsuru, i will help you feel better"





	Every full moon

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a commission for @someoneahhee on tumblr!

Life in the enchanted forest was quiet, the ancient trees sheltered all magical creatures from both the human gaze and the scorcing sun, giving a place to rest for the weary and the one being  
hunted down by the supernatural's fanatics.  
And that's exactly how the story of a werewolf puppy began.  
He had been cheased for days, maybe weeks, he had ran and ran without looking back for half the land.  
Until he couldn't run no more and had collapsed at the margin of the forest, accepting his fate, whatever it might be.  
Little did he know that on that day two silver creatures would pass by to get some special berries that grew only in the bushes close to the edge.  
They had seen how the poor puppy fell unconscious to the ground, his body covered in wounds from the exhausting joyrney, and as they stood still in shock, their animal ears caught the sound  
of horses approaching, their sensitive noses smelled gunpowder in the wind.  
So the fasted one rushed over, going feral for an instant with the instinct to protect the small puppy from whoever might his hunter be.  
He craddled him in his arms, looking at the puffs of dust getting closer to them just before swiftly retreating with his companion inside the forest.  
No one would've been able to reach them, for there was a spell cast all over that territory, made by the most powerful wizard of all.  
The two creatures took the puppy in, gently putting him on one of their beds, and as they waited for him to wake up, they tended his wounds with warm cloths and medical herbs.  
It took the puppy three days of deep sleep in order to recover fully.  
When he opened his deep blue eyes, they shone with fear and he quickly jumped up, ready to run once more.  
But a pair of delicate hands held him still, transmitting him a sense of relief and calming his racing heart with gentle touches.  
The creature dressed in white smiled at him and he sat down once more, at peace.

"You were hurt, little one, and we took you in, tended your wounds. My name is Ichirouta and this is my friend Shirou. You are welcomed to stay, if you'd like"

No one had ever spoked to him with such sweetness, no one had ever been so kind to the small puppy and he wag his tail a little at the one eyed saviour.

"Mitsuru-"

Ichirouta took his small hand in his and gently shook it, smiling softly the whole time.  
Yes, he would've stayed there forever.

\----------------------------------------------------

As long as he had stayed a puppy, everything had been more or less easy for the couple of friends.  
Yes, he had been a really bratty and lively one, especially because Ichirouta had always spoiled him a bit too much, overlooking way more than he should have, but nothing dangerous in the end.  
The problems had arrived with the first stage of growth for his species and from that moment on every full moon they had to tie him up properly in their basement and lock the stout elm door,  
preventing Mitsuru to hurt them or anybody else in the forest due to his bloodthirst.  
Luckily it wasn't that often, for it pained Ichirouta deeply to hear his cries and pained howls and not being able to help in any way.  
The two had grown closer with the years, Mitsuru always hiding behind him when Shirou got mad or jumping on his lap whenever he sat down.  
It was cute and the werewolf was now far too dear to him to even think about letting him go...  
Then the puppy, who was a puppy no longer, hit his prime without anyone, not even himself, knowing.  
After all, he was the only werewolf of the enchanted forest and the great wizard was constantly travelling around the lands to ask him how to properly tend for him and Mitsuru himself had never  
had the opportunity to learn from his elders since they were all hunted down and killed.  
So that evening, when Ichirouta was tying him up in the barely lit room with a heavy heart and a remorseful expression, neither of them knew what was about to happen.

Mitsuru was left alone, looking gloomily at the cobblestone floor with his ears flat on the head, waiting for the full moon to rise and the bloodthirst to take over.  
He usually tried to hold in back with some precious memories to make his heart lighter, stuff like Ichirouta's soft smile whenever he showed him the small preys he had captured for him, or  
how he used to gently caress him during the thunderstorms he hated so much...  
His heart always skipped a bit when that happened and he felt all fuzzy inside for some reason, he could even feel a faint blush on his cheeks, and strangely enough, that evening was no exception,  
even if none of had that happened.  
He felt his chest rising heavily and his face heat up while the chains around his wrist and ankles, as well as the collar around his neck, started to feel rather uncomfortable.  
But not as in very tight, just... gave him a strange tingle just beneath his skin every time he moved.  
By the time the moon had risen, his breath came out laboured, broken, his entire body was shaking and in that room the temperature seemed to rise by the second.  
He was scared, that was different from anything he had ever experienced and he didn't know hwhat to do, how to deal with his clothes feeling like a prison-  
So he called for help with a whiny, desperate voice.  
He called for Ichirouta to come save him once more.

That night he was tending to Mitsuru's full moon alone.  
He had reassured Shirou there was nothing to fear in leaving him there with a bloodthirsty werewolf, after all even if the puppy was now a full grown adult, he still knew how to handle him.  
So when the moon was high in the sky and instead of angry growls he heard faint calls for help, he wasn't really expecting it and he was taken aback.  
He loocked at the door to the basement with uncertain eyes for just a second, but when he heard the troubled voice again, he was already running down the stairs.  
What he found was even more absurd and never heard of.  
Mitsuru, half laying on the ground, trying to break free of his white blouse byt ripping it to shreds with his claws, face completely red and chest rising heavily.  
When he saw him, his tail wag tiredly and his ears flinched, blue eyes so dark they almost looked black were staring at him with unspoken desperation.  
His heart sank and he was quick to his knees, touching one of his cheeks hesitantly, afraid of any possible reaction.  
But what the werewolf in distress did was unlike anything his mind had phantomed:  
he leaned against his hand, closing his eyes and wagging that tail some more, the faintest of happy noises coming out of his pursed lips.  
Now that was something he would have never expected.  
Mitsuru didn't look... hurt, just... troubled.  
His body was burning hot as sweat ran down his forehead and neck and while he checked if he was hurt anywhere, in that moment ir downed on him.  
He was in heat.  
Ichirouta could clearly see the erection engulfing his tight black pants and his own heart seemed to be set aflame by that view.

"Ich- Ichirouta... it's... it's hot, I can't-"

Mitsuru was trying to speak as he pushed his body up, sitting in front of him with his hair a complete disaster and his eyes reflecting the most basic of needs for any animal.  
He couldn't help but feel a sting in his own pants at the sight, he could smell the arousal on his cute little werewolf and it made his mouth water.

"It's ok Mitsuru, i will help you feel better"

While holding his burning face in between his hands, he got closer, brushing their lips together, making the other whine louder and pull at his restrains.  
He couldn't help a mischievous smile, Mitsuru was too cute like that, so needy and breathless.

"Is this what you want, my cute little puppy?"

The other nodded frantically, trying to close the distance between them but he pulled away, replacing his mouth with one of his thumbs.  
He slowly begann to caress those lips, feeling how slightly wet with saliva they already were and smiling at himself.  
Then he pushed the finger inside, helping him keeping the mouth open by adding the other thumb, uncovering his pointy fangs and touching them, feeling the pointy tips underneath his skin.  
It was a slow tour, he got to the gums and gently massaged those, using the excessive saliva to facilitate it.  
And in the meantime he looked at Mitsuru, he took in every reaction: how his eyes closed slightly, the way his ears twitched, how his salivation was rising, making a mess of his blouse and   
how his whines were slowly turning into muffled moans.  
Delightful, he wanted more of those.  
Next, he took his tongue between thumb and index, gently squeexing it as he started to move both fingers in circular movements, letting the warm saliva drip all over his hand and arm and  
biting his own bottom lip to stifle a groan of appreciation.  
He was really starting to feel it more now that the smell of Mitsuru was of pure sexual desire.  
With his other hand, he started to getly caress the bulge between those folded, trembling legs, feeling his heart beat faster at how he started to move his hips forward just to have more contact.

"You're adorable, puppy, you just make me want to tease you more"

A hot whisper against Mitsuru's ear that mad ehim flinch and pout despite the fingers still playing with his wet tongue. He obviously didn't like the idea of being tortured some more during his first heat.  
Ichirouta chuckled lightly, removing his hand from his face entirely.  
He was too cute even when he pouted, that's how he always won him over when he did something bad.  
But now they were both doing something bad, right?   
So he might as well make his cute puppy happy.  
After putting both hands on his knee to make room for his body in between his legs, he leaned forward, going for the kiss he had previously denied him.  
It was a mess of saliva and moan of relief on Mitsuru's part and a satisfid groan on his.  
They kissed deeply, feeling and tasting each other while sharing shent and fluids, he started to suck on that cute little tongue, pulling at it to make the other opne his mouth up wide and drool all over himself again.  
Only when the air in the small room became too unbearable did he take off his clothes, magically though, he didn't want to free Mitsuru from his restrains just yet, he rather take him like that, with him desperately pulling at his chains.  
a hand wandered down, feeling how wet he was all over, just like in his mouth and Ichirouta moaned as well.  
The cute werewolf flinched and gasped in the open mouth kiss when two fingers began to push against his self lubricated hole.  
Amazing.  
Ichirouta's breath was now just as laboured as Mitsuru's and he couldn't hold back any longer, he had to release both of them from that burning hot desire.  
Hands under weak knees, keeping his shaky legs up, and lips still kissing and sucking at him, he slipped inside his puppy with no problem at all.  
It was so slippery and warm inside him he couldn't help but moan wantonly as his hips began to move mercilessly.

"You ah, you're sucking me in, my sweet puppy, hng, you're so good around me-"

He could barely talk because Mitsuru was claiming his mouth once more, needy and demanding more than usual, but he was happy to oblige as his insides were squeezing him so perfectly.  
They didn't last long, one shaking desperatly and pulling at his chains, coming with a strangled moan while the other kept on sucking his tongue and spilled every drop of his release inside him with a relieved and possessive grona.  
It was a mess.  
Everything was sticky and slippery and their bodies collapsed together on the floor while still tangled and ot of breath.  
But both were smiling happily, satisfied of how everything had turned out to be far more pleasant than what they had originally thought.  
Maybe the full moon wouldn't have been a problem any longer.  
And maybe Shirou was going to be kicked out of the house during every single one of those...


End file.
